Christianity
Christianity is the belief that Jesus and God are you friggin saviers and will make you go to hell in Satan's crib if you don't waste your life worshipping the lord and getting saved. Christians are afraid that if they don't do this, they'll go to hell and they'll be forever damned and will live there for eternity, burning from flames (or whatever). They gather at churches, the baptists especially, some spending half their life there, hearing about preachers preach about nothing but getting saved or going to hell. They even have a choir sing gospel stuff. Wtf? Christians also believe that they feel they need to convert any living thing into a Christian, or one of themselves, so they find whoever they can and feel that they are either "unsaved" people or "potential converts" and will do anything they can to attempt to make you be like them. It's such a nice, thoughtful, caring religion that isn't aggressive, selfish, and rude at all. History George Washington :Main article: George Washington The first Christian was notably George Washington in 292; he perceived that Christianity is something that must be created, as he felt that too many people were asking too many pointless questions such as "why are we here?" and "what's the meaning to life" so he felt that he needed to give it a meaning, so he started to write the Bible, which tells of many different morals and stories that could not have ever been true. They revolved around God interacting with people and whatnot, and George thought it was just hilarious and amazing to write that he had so much fun with it that he wrote over a 1,000 pages of crap, pointless lies that meant absolutely nothing. But he actually felt that he was doing some good, because "he felt that people needed something to believe" and that "if they didn't have something to believe then they would feel there's no point to life" so he made up hell and heaven and that if you're a good person, you will go to heaven and have eternal life, but if you're bad, then you go to hell and will burn for eternity. He also felt that there needed to be a supreme power that was greater than all of human existance as we know it and so we had something to "guide us along the way" and "so we could feel better about ourselves" so he named it God. In modern times In modern times, Christians however turned around some of the "good" and "bad" qualities of life; they wanted to attempt to scare people by saying that if you don't confess your sins to Jesus Christ, except him as your savier, be willing to give your entire life to him, and get saved, then it doesn't matter if you're the greatest person in the world, you're still going to hell. After teaching that, more and more people started following Christians and so it grew and grew. America is 95% Christian now mainly because George Washington was the founder of the country and Christianity so he knew that this would happen, as it was obvious. Nature Christians enjoy, for the most part, converting whoever they see, as explained earlier, and wish to do so until everyone is converted, as they say that "not enough people are Christians in this world". And when they are faced with a question they cannot answer, they usually turn to saying stuff like "It doesn't matter that there's no proof God exists. You have to believe. I'm praying for you, brother." Modern fears of Christians Bible codes Lots of codes in the Bible say that the world will end in 2012 or whenever but for some strange reason, the Bible codes only feel like predicting bad events in the future and saying that it was written before writings supposedly happened. And they even have those programs on the History channel (which has been criticised for its obvious religious views and apocolyptic views) say a lot about the Bible codes, which are proven to not be true. Hell itself Pretty much, Christians use the whole "Hell" idea as a threat to those who do not wish to ruin the fun of their lives and get saved. That burning for eternity under the authority of Satan would be really intense and bad. Hell is depicted by most as being a feared place, despite the fact that all other believers are practically laughing at the scaredness of being rejected by God and by thus going to hell. Criticism Christianity has inevitably faced much criticism, due to the effects of some irrationalities surfacing amongst modern beliefs associated with the majority of Christians these days. Much criticism revolves around the fact of Christians rejecting obvious, common sense Science as "lies" or "insigificant" or "just theories", such as "The theory of Evolution" and "The Big Bang Theory", which completely defeat a lot of what the Bible has lied about said, despite the fact that the faith of God and Jesus are only assertions and Science is about facts and knowledge. Views On faggots Most Christians, if not all, go by the f**king Bible so if you are Christian then you will most likely think that being a faggot is a bad thing, due to the assertion that God is f**king mad with all the gay fags out there and how all gay people are going to hell because they choose to be gay. Like what the fuck. To other religions Christians will turn down anything that defies or inhibits the existance of God, so they have to be pretty close-minded for that to actually work out for them. They feel that, because they grew up and were taught that way, that they should stick to Christianity and not explore/read about the other religions that are out there, and there are, in fact, religions in the world that make more sense than Christianity, which is God existing and Jesus being the savier of the world. In marriage and sex Christians believe that it is a sin to have sex before marriage, and yet they complain that Muslims are overpopulating the world. They also say that you must not divorce after you get married or that is also a sin, and if you commit adultery, then that's a sin. Marrying someone of the same sex is a sin and marrying a black person when you're white is a sin. Turns out, everything's a f**king sin with them, isn't it? Lying's a sin, stealing's a sin, worshipping other gods is a sin, not confessing your sins is a sin, even cussing's a f**king sin! I mean, if you do anything, you're pretty much a sinner. See also *Religion *God *Jesus *Bible Category:Religion